Telling The World
by Rei Uta
Summary: How do you tell someone you love them? Let Kiba show you how. KibaHina oneshot.


**Summary:** A confession over the loudspeakers. What more could a girl ask for?

**Warning:** KibaHina! (My favourite Het pairing x3) A super, ant sized mention of SasuNaru

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me, neither does the song "Telling The World" by Taio Cruz

**Rating:** 'T' for language

* * *

><p>"Good morning Konoha High!" The cheery voice rings out, a blend of tenor velvet and chocolate wrapped in honey. Unlike the predictable majority of the school's current population, the owner of the voice actually sounds awake and ready to face the day.<p>

Naturally, his abundant energy was rejected by minds swathed in dregs of slumber, drenched with remnants of dreams.

Those who'd closed their hearts to the inner sun.

Blissfully unaware of their morning 'assholiness', the energizer fox shuffled papers, prepared to drown his unwilling listeners with boring terms spoken in his oddly, endearing blend.

A sudden movement tore through the action, a vocal blade that bit through the fog in their minds. They winced, groaned when the hushed guttural ground out words in a harsh whisper. A working attempt to calm the first.

Silence reigned. A heavy blanket of growing anticipation and interest draping itself over the school. Thickened by knowledgeable curiosity.

Nothing good could come from having Konoha's best tag team pranksters in the same room. Nothing ever did, with the exception of the blond's new position as the morning announcer.

A ringing laugh broke through the systems, a crystal clear melody with a lifting tune that brought to mind silver bells chiming in the wind while the gruffer tone protested in the background. A clear sign of brewing mischief.

Anxious now, the student body pricked up. Fervent prayers chanted repeatedly, mentally. A half baked hope to not be involved.

Nope. The gods had never been merciful in this aspect.

The bells stopped, replaced by tenor and chocolate honey as the owner addresses the school, the mischievous edge to his voice clear.

"Well, we seem to have a special…"

"Cut it Fox boy! Just do it, or Uchiha gets the message." There's an undertone of smooth panic to the guttural tone, something which prevents the first from publicly embarrassing him, considering what he'd done.

"Screw you dog!" They heard the tenor rise, abandoned smooth in favor of rising in pitch. Then, a huff, before the beginnings of a song started in the background, softer than loud.

"Hinata!" The throaty voice called, words a near mess in his harried rush. "This song is for you! I love you!"

The words sparked equal states of interest and relief in the listening population, all except for the raven girl whose face flamed magnificently, lavender orbs wide in disbelief and excitement, embarrassment and appreciation.

-Insert Song lyrics (Beginning)-

Although his tone is slightly huskier than Taio Cruz's, the voice matches each pitch perfectly, rising and falling as needed. Expressing with perfect clarity every word. Every emotion.

-Insert Song lyrics (Chrous)-

And the tears sprung.

She shot up, her face determined. Lavender set. For the first time in her high school life, barring physical education lessons, she ran. All she passed merely smiled.

They understood.

She reached the school's broadcast room just at the last notes of his husky baritone faded, the same place she'd traced her first crush to. The same place she'd found her first love in.

"Kiba!" Hers is a silvery thread, unusually loud, unusually smooth. Her usual stutter nowhere near, nowhere to be heard and the entire school knew. Knew when she pressed a kiss to the red Inuzuka's cheek and chimed her answer. Firmly. Decidedly.

"_Aishiteru wa, Kiba-kun."_

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I did check up the saying. x33 It's "I love you" in Japanese. x333<em>

_This story was birthed one cold morning, eating breakfast in a random McDonald place and hearing "Telling The World" being broadcasted. Let's give a cheer for retarded plot bunnies (you know, the annoying ones who bite when least expected?) and an even more retarded author. xD_

_Until next time,  
>Rei~<em>


End file.
